<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>San Martin Island Co. by SarahSarahBoBarah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621828">San Martin Island Co.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSarahBoBarah/pseuds/SarahSarahBoBarah'>SarahSarahBoBarah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Summer to Remember (Ronald R. Schuster)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Developing Friendships, Drama, F/M, Feels, Friendship, Heartwarming, Love, Low Fantasy, Mystery, Romance, Shyness, Tomboy, Urban Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSarahBoBarah/pseuds/SarahSarahBoBarah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did I get myself into?" high school graduate Lenny Morse wondered to himself, as the ship carried him thirty miles across the sea to his new summer job on San Martin.</p><p>"Who am I?" the vivacious young Dee Dee White wondered to herself, as she paddled her surfboard to the most treacherous waves she could find.</p><p>"Where is my brother?" ten-year-old Kimbo Salvador wondered to herself at his candlelight vigil, for his body had never been found.</p><p>San Martin has all the answers.</p><p>*Based on Summer to Remember by Ronald R. Schuster*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dee Dee Meets Kimbo (a sneak peek)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!</p><p>Welcome to my first ever fic. It's based on a book called Summer to Remember, written by Ronald R. Schuster. Anyone heard of it? It's fairly obscure, so I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't, but it's a very cute story. Even though it's not the best of the best written, I still thought it was worth the read.</p><p>Summer to Remember is set on an island called San Martin (pronounced San Mar-TEEN) and it follows the adventures of Lenny Morse, a painfully shy high school graduate, who travels to San Martin for the summer to make money for college. Really, it's a lot more interesting that I'm making it sound right now. I'm just bad at intriguing summaries.</p><p>Anyway, allow me to set up the scene. Lenny is in love with a girl his age named Dee Dee, and he wants to seek ten-year-old Kimbo's approval. Because he respects her opinion, and so far, she's his only friend on the island. However, Kimbo is jealous, believing that Dee Dee is only there to separate her from Lenny (there's a reason why she feels this way, but I don't want to spoil anything, so more on that later). She wants absolutely nothing to do with Dee Dee, and stubbornly refuses to meet her. So Lenny, being Lenny, secretly sets up a chance encounter, and high-tails it out of there.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!</p><p>Welcome to my first ever fic. It's based on a book called Summer to Remember, written by Ronald R. Schuster. Anyone heard of it? It's fairly obscure, so I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't, but it's a very cute story. Even though it's not the best of the best written, I still thought it was worth the read.</p><p>Summer to Remember is set on an island called San Martin (pronounced San Mar-TEEN) and it follows the adventures of Lenny Morse, a painfully shy high school graduate, who travels to San Martin for the summer to make money for college. Really, it's a lot more interesting that I'm making it sound right now. I'm just bad at intriguing summaries.</p><p>Anyway, allow me to set up the scene. Lenny is in love with a girl his age named Dee Dee, and he wants to seek ten-year-old Kimbo's approval. Because he respects her opinion, and so far, she's his only friend on the island. However, Kimbo is jealous, believing that Dee Dee is only there to separate her from Lenny (there's a reason why she feels this way, but I don't want to spoil anything, so more on that later). She wants absolutely nothing to do with Dee Dee, and stubbornly refuses to meet her. So Lenny, being Lenny, secretly sets up a chance encounter, and high-tails it out of there.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dee Dee could feel the tension in the air; it was thick as dirty mop water. And uncomfortable, not to mention. She didn't like it, not one bit. She acknowledged, however, that the little girl would never be the first to break the awkward silence.</p><p>"So... you must be Kimbo," she began.</p><p>Kimbo only grunted in reply. She was seated as close as she could get to the edge of the dock, facing away from Dee Dee and toward the distant coast of California.</p><p>Dee Dee bit her bottom lip in contemplation. All her life, she had never felt so socially inadequate as she did now. If only there was some way to get this stubborn little girl to open up. "Lenny didn't tell me you were so pretty," she continued.</p><p>Kimbo didn't respond right away. Meanwhile, Dee Dee was beginning to wonder if she should call it quits. She had been kind enough. It wasn't on her if Kimbo did not want to cooperate. It wasn't until she sat up to leave, when the little girl finally spoke.</p><p>"I'm not pretty," Kimbo grumbled, in a voice so low it was difficult to hear over the tumbling waves. "And I don't like you. At all."</p><p>Dee Dee would never let it show, but her words stung. A lot, actually. She didn't like the way this conversation was turning. If she didn't take the wheel soon, Lenny would be very disappointed. "Well that's a shame, because I like you. How come?"</p><p>Kimbo whipped around in her seat to face her, glaring. It chilled Dee Dee to the bone. "Lenny."</p><p>"What about him?" Dee Dee prompted, cocking her head to one side.</p><p>"You're stealing him away from me."</p><p>"I'm not trying to."</p><p>Kimbo ignored her. Tears welled up in her gray eyes. "You want him all to yourself, don't you?" Sniffling, she turned away again.</p><p>Dee Dee wanted nothing more than to reach out and wrap that little girl in a warm hug, but decided against it, fearing her reaction. "No no no, sweetie-pie. That's not true. I know how much you mean to him. He talks about you all the time, and thinks of you as the little sister he's never had. So you see, I could never take him away from you. Even if I had the heart to try." Without thinking, she placed a gentle hand on Kimbo's shoulder. She didn't shrug it away, much to Dee Dee's surprise. "There's more than enough Lenny to go around for the two of us. Can't we at least share him?"</p><p>She fell silent once more, patiently waiting for Kimbo's response. This silence was not so uncomfortable as it had been just a few moments ago - a welcome improvement. Kimbo's sinewy muscles were loosening up under her hand. At long last, the little girl drew in a breath and turned to look into Dee Dee's smiling eyes.</p><p>"Do you really think I'm pretty?" she asked, wiping her eyes on a corner of her beach towel.</p><p>Dee Dee nodded. "I sure do. You have two of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. I mean that. What color are they? Blue? Or green? Just like the ocean."</p><p>For the first time since they met, Kimbo smiled. It was the kind of smile that could light up a dark room. Infectious. A flush had crept up to her freckled cheeks.</p><p>"I... I think you're pretty too." Kimbo was peeking up at her through long eyelashes.</p><p>Dee Dee's heart was melting into a puddle. "Why thank you."</p><p>"And I really like your hair."</p><p>"Aww, you're sweet."</p><p>"Do you keep it braided like that all the time?"</p><p>"No, but I think I should." Dee Dee dug through her handbag and pulled out a bottle of cranberry red nail polish. "Where I work at the cafeteria, we're required to keep our hair done up if my boss deems it too long. Otherwise, she would have a cow." They shared a giggle. "Besides, my neck gets too warm in this climate, and I love braiding my hair. So, win-win."</p><p>"Win-win," Kimbo agreed. She watched as Dee Dee stroked the first coat of polish across her thumbnail. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"My nails. I gotta very important meeting with my superiors tonight. Then a dinner-date with Lenny." Dee Dee showed off her freshly painted red thumbnail to Kimbo. It shimmered in the sunshine. "What do you think?"</p><p>"Nailed it." Kimbo winked.</p><p>Dee Dee snorted. "Nice one. Say, have you ever had your nails done before?"</p><p>"Never."</p><p>"I could do yours next if you want."</p><p>All the color drained from Kimbo's face. "Oh no no no no no no no. That's not for me."</p><p>Dee Dee did not miss the way the little girl was inching away from her. She giggled. "Why not? It's not gonna bite you or anything."</p><p>"I'm just not that kind of girl."</p><p>"Back home, I knew lots of girls like you who would love to get their nails done."</p><p>"Yeah? Well, I'm different."</p><p>Dee Dee cocked an eyebrow. "So you say. What's your favorite color?"</p><p>"Blue."</p><p>"I think I have that in here somewhere." Dee Dee nodded toward her handbag. "Are you sure you don't want me to do your nails?"</p><p>"Yep. Pretty sure."</p><p>"One nail?" One nail would be less intimidating than ten all at once, Dee Dee knew, and easier for the tomboy to hide.</p><p>Kimbo sighed. "M-maybe some other time. Besides, I bite my nails, so it wouldn't even look nice." She cleared her throat, embarrassed. Then she smiled sheepishly. "But... do you think you could show me how to braid my hair, like yours?"</p><p>"Of course. Why not tomorrow morning, at my place? I'll show you where it is." Glancing to the right, Dee Dee spotted Lenny approaching.</p><p>"Sounds great." Kimbo's voice was hushed. "Just don't tell Lenny about our secret."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And SCENE.</p><p>What do you guys think? It's based on a scene that really happened in Summer to Remember, but I made a few changes to it.</p><p>1. I thought the scene went a little too fast in the book. The main reason for this one-shot today is to expand on it.</p><p>2. This scene was told in third person omniscient in the book. Ronald tend to "jump heads" a lot, which really bugged me. So I chose one point of view to follow, and the perfect fit just so happened to be Dee Dee.</p><p>3. Kimbo's character here is a bit more tomboyish than her counterpart in the book. And stubborn as hell too, not to menton.</p><p>I would technically consider this one-shot a "sneak peek" for my latest upcoming project, San Martin Island Co. That's right. You will see more of Lenny, Dee Dee, and Kimbo, coming soon to a theater near you. No, just kidding about that. I'm not kidding about my project, however.</p><p>Next chapter, the character page and about the setting. NO SPOILERS, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Character Page & Setting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fun facts about the characters and the setting. Includes photos for references.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NO SPOILERS AHEAD!!! Cross my heart, hope to die.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>LEONARD "LENNY' MORSE</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <a href="http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/10400000/ECO-in-Local-Boys-eric-christian-olsen-10477434-350-254.jpg">http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/10400000/ECO-in-Local-Boys-eric-christian-olsen-10477434-350-254.jpg</a>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>High school graduate Lenny Morse had no idea what to expect when he signed up for a summer job on San Martin, at the behest of his parents. Painfully shy, and always second guessing himself, he has never been one to step outside of his comfort zone. Neither can he interact with girls his age, especially Dee Dee, without blushing like an idiot. In his spare time, he plays guitar in the privacy of his home, and writes song lyrics.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>KIMBERLY "KIMBO" SALVADOR</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <a href="https://static.miraheze.org/allthetropeswiki/7/78/Tomboy.jpg">https://static.miraheze.org/allthetropeswiki/7/78/Tomboy.jpg</a>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Once a tomboy, <em>always</em> a tomboy. Born and raised on the island of San Martin, ten-year-old Kimbo Salvador has never seen anything but its sandy white beaches and lofty palm trees. She knows anything and everything there is to know about sailing, thanks to her missing brother, and has earned herself a reputation as "part fish." Whatever you do, just don't call her "mermaid."</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>DEANNE "DEE DEE" WHITE</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <a href="https://www.realstylenetwork.com/beauty/wp-content/uploads/sites/3/2014/10/selena-gomez-braid.jpg">https://www.realstylenetwork.com/beauty/wp-content/uploads/sites/3/2014/10/selena-gomez-braid.jpg</a>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Bright-eyed and vivacious, with a passion for surfing, eighteen-year-old Dee Dee White came to San Martin hoping for a "fresh start." Following in her deceased grandmother's footsteps, she aspires to one day earn her associate's degree in cosmetology, and open up her very own hair salon.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>SAN MARTIN ISLAND</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <a href="https://previews.123rf.com/images/pretoperola/pretoperola1605/pretoperola160500010/58594859-coconut-palm-trees-on-white-sandy-beach-in-punta-cana-dominican-republic.jpg">https://previews.123rf.com/images/pretoperola/pretoperola1605/pretoperola160500010/58594859-coconut-palm-trees-on-white-sandy-beach-in-punta-cana-dominican-republic.jpg</a>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Thirty miles off the coast of California lies and island, only twelve miles long and three miles wide. Once the home of an active volcano, San Martin (pronounced San Mar-TEEN) has long since been inhabited, and is now a popular tourist destination, attracting sightseers and hikers from <em>all over</em> the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Got a favorite character yet? I can't choose XD. Love them all!</p><p>For those of my readers who are as interested in researching personality types as I am (God, I'm such a nerd), I've already typed them. Lenny is an ISFP - possibly ISFJ. Kimbo is a total ISTP. Last, but not least, Dee Dee is, hands down, an ENFJ. What do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. By the way, I used the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator (MBTI) personality test to type them.</p><p>Up next, I will cover the important changes I made for my project as a whole. I'll try not to spoil anything, but I make no promises.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CH-CH-CH-CH-CHANGES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A more complete list of original changes I made to the original story for my project.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Turn and face the strange, ch-ch-changes. </p>
<p>Now I got this song stuck in my head. It's the inspiration behind this chapter's name. Thanks a lot, David Bowie.</p>
<p>Possible spoilers ahead, but I have them clearly marked. I also had them strategically placed right at the end for this reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>(1)</b> Let's start with Dee Dee. In <em>Summer to Remember</em>, Ronald states that she has "very short blonde hair," which I thought was supposed to mean she has a pixie cut. I don't know. For whatever reason, I just have a very hard time imagining her appearance as described in the book. I keep imagining her as Selena Gomez with a braid, so naturally, I gave her braided brown hair for my story. It suits her, and her passion for surfing.</p>
<p><b>(2)</b> As I demonstrated in the sneak peek, Kimbo's character will be a bit more tomboyish than her counterpart in Ronald's book . . . and headstrong . . . and brooding.</p>
<p><b>(3)</b> Now for a slightly harder one to explain. In the book, Kimbo has a brother named Paco, but that name just doesn't go with her given name, Kimberly. Neither does it go with her nickname, and both names come from different origins. I stumbled across the name Raymond while doing some research, and it reminded me of someone I used to go to school with. "Ray Ray," we would call him. I thought it was the <em>perfect </em>name for Kimbo's brother. Raymond goes well with Kimberly, and also, "Kimbo and Ray Ray" has a very nice ring to it.</p>
<p><b>(4) </b>In the book, Kimbo is said to be part Portuguese. The only issue I have is with her last name. As a stickler for names, it bothers me that "Salvatore" is <em>NOT</em> a Portuguese surname. It is, strictly speaking, Italian -- change my mind. "Salvador," meanwhile, is Spanish, Catalan, and Portuguese. And this is the story behind why Kimbo's surname is spelled with a "d" instead of a "t" for my story. Exciting, right?</p>
<p><b>(5)</b> Kimbo is now ten years old, instead of eleven. A small difference, I know, but not entirely meaningless. I thought it would make her brother's disappearance all the more significant to her character development.</p>
<p><b>(6)</b> Elements of fantasy, such as a superhuman ability, will be introduced into my story's universe -- which explains the fantasy tags.</p>
<p><b>(7)</b> Her mother will work as a cashier at the local supermarket, instead of serving food at The Crow's Nest -- some kind of bar and grill. I plan to have Dee Dee start out working at a restaurant like her counterpart in the book, so I didn't want two characters to have similar jobs. I wanted to give their world a wider variety of jobs to choose from as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">WARNING: POSSIBLE SPOILERS BELOW. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p><b>(8)</b> Kimbo's brother was confirmed dead in <em>Summer to Remember</em>, not long before the events of the story began<em>. </em>If I'm remembering the details correctly, his lifeless body was found washed ashore. Not by Kimbo, thank God. Because that would be traumatizing as fuck for an ten-year-old. In my story, Ray Ray's body was never found, but everyone on San Martin believes he is dead. Except for Kimbo, of course. She will believe it when she sees it.<b><span class="u"><br/></span></b></p>
<p><b>(9)</b> Her father also passed away before <em>Summer to Remember</em> began. Ronald R. Schuster never specified why. He's still alive for my story, just absent. One boring afternoon, he upped and left without warning. No one knows where he went, and Kimbo isn't too willing to forgive him for his sudden departure.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">IT'S OKAY. YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW.</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would anyone like to guess what the superhuman ability is?</p>
<p>Everything I mentioned here is integral to the plot line in some way, shape, or form. I wouldn't have mentioned any of it without a reason.</p>
<p>All right, I think that's about it as far as the author's notes are concerned. Up next, the first chapter.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And SCENE.</p><p>What do you guys think? It's based on a scene that really happened in Summer to Remember, but I made a few changes to it.</p><p>1. I thought the scene went a little too fast in the book. The main reason for this one-shot today is to expand on it.</p><p>2. This scene was told in third person omniscient in the book. Ronald tend to "jump heads" a lot, which really bugged me. So I chose one point of view to follow, and the perfect fit just so happened to be Dee Dee.</p><p>3. Kimbo's character here is a bit more tomboyish than her counterpart in the book. And stubborn as hell too, not to menton.</p><p>I would technically consider this one-shot a "sneak peek" for my latest upcoming project, San Martin Island Co. That's right. You will see more of Lenny, Dee Dee, and Kimbo, coming soon to a theater near you. No, just kidding about that. I'm not kidding about my project, however.</p><p>Next chapter, the character page and about the setting. NO SPOILERS, I promise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>